Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A typical image processing apparatus such as an image reading apparatus or an image forming apparatus includes a feeding mechanism that feeds a sheet placed on a sheet platen such as a sheet feed tray or a sheet feed cassette. At such image processing apparatus, when the feeding mechanism fails to feed the sheet, a feeding retry process that retries the sheet feeding may be executed.
In order to improve probability that the sheet feeding by the feeding retry process succeeds, the following image forming apparatus has been known; the image forming apparatus once moves down a sheet platen to release catching of a distal end of a paper sheet against a conveyance guide or similar guide, and then moves up the sheet platen again to execute the feeding retry process, when a paper sheet detector has not detected a recording paper within a predetermined period after feeding by the feeding mechanism.